


Что за бездны тобой владеют?

by Asvang



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Санса Старк – гордая леди Севера; Арья Безликая – лютоволчица, спущенная с цепи.





	Что за бездны тобой владеют?

Санса наблюдает за сестрой денно и нощно – или сестра наблюдает за ней. Теперь не поймёшь: Санса Старк – гордая леди Севера; Арья Безликая – лютоволчица, спущенная с цепи. Обе холодные, одичавшие. Нет милой нежной девицы, любимицы септы Мордейн. Нет Арьи Лошадки, любившей играть в догонялки. Есть старшая дочь на неусыпной страже. Есть её верный палач, чьё имя было утрачено и едва возвращено.

Арья молчалива. Бродит по коридорам бесшумно, выскальзывая из теней, не оставляет следов в сугробах, а взгляд её насмешливо-прозрачен. Под ним столбенеют рыцари, от одной улыбки робеют лорды. Не все помнят, кто она; никто не говорит о том, во что она превратилась. Лютоволчица тиха, но грозна: отправится на охоту – хлебнёт крови.

Санса видит: Арья не пьёт вина, за общим столом ничего не ест – лишь точит тонкое лезвие Иглы, сверкает алчными глазами в обрамлении бледных шрамов. Перед ней расступаются. Из уст в уста перекидывается: Арья Браавосская, Арья Гиблая Длань. Санса уверена: сестре известно. Сестре, несомненно, забавно – или всё равно. В дрожащем свете свеч мерещится – кожа Арьи лоснится алым, доспех в иссиня-чёрных пятнах, меж крепких зубов хрустят чужие кости.

Санса думает: что за бездны тобой владеют? Пальцы Арьи юрки, кинжал в них свистит, ликует. Меч хлещет, пронзает, колет, а она вьётся, кружит в восторге – уклоняясь, парируя, атакуя. Вся – в броне, вся – свободна. Санса заворожена. Санса смотрит издалека: битва – смертельный танец, застывший на грани сегодня и никогда. Мех давит на плечи, пояс затянут столь туго, что не вдохнуть. Или ей страшно. Не страшнее, чем в Королевской Гавани.

Санса учится медленно, но умеет справляться. _«Я бы никогда не была такой хорошей леди, как ты»._ Санса некогда презирала, Санса некогда смеялась; теперь она наблюдает, а сестра наблюдает за ней, и им весело, как бывает перед великими войнами, как бывает перед болью, и гневом, и яростью, и торжеством. Санса спит беспробудно: волчьи стаи властны над чащами.

– Я бы никогда не была таким хорошим воином, как ты, – шепчет она, когда никто не может слышать.

– Тебе и не нужно, – отвечает Арья. – Когтей и злости достаточно.

От неё не укрылось: старшая сестра тоже зверь.


End file.
